Hangman's Point
The erasers' tower is known as Hangman's Point and is the tallest point of Evercrest. It is very literally a tower, standing at thirty storeys high with a dragonkeep at the top. Terracotta tiles cover the top of the tower, the roof suspended by thirteen columns and being fifty feet above the top of Floyd Peak. The whole dragonkeep is open to the elements and is mainly for the dragons to turn into cats in or for their riders to come and hop onto them. The floor is a mosaic of over one billion pieces, the tiny glass fragments showing off a very realistic black cat in their timeless spell. Directly under the dragonkeep is the other dragonkeep. The other dragonkeep is for the dragons who prefer to be in cat form. While felumbries are allowed into their rider's dorm, some of them prefer to sleep in the very beautiful dragonkeep. The whole room is luxury at its finest, there being over two thousand places for felumbries to sleep. It is arranged like a catacomb and has golden shelves for the velvet pillows that the cats sleep on. Silk magenta curtains cover each individual shelf, each one automated by a button for the felumbrie to press to shut out the light from the giant, golden chandeliers hanging from the five thousand square foot room. Underneath this is the eraser penthouse where the class head stays. Each class head decorates it differently and they can pretty much do as they wish with it- it's five thousand square feet. Currently, Constance Dreamweaver is constantly adding things to the space. Her doors are enormous and made of ebony wood and, upon entry, the main room is decorated lavishly. The shag carpet is magenta and a giant chandelier hangs from exposed wooden beams, real candles being the source of light in the foyer. She has a fireplace to the right with several Victorian-style chairs sitting around it and a dresser on the far wall, along with a tea table. She has a kitchen and bathroom to the left and her bedroom is to the right, she putting aside no expense to make her space beautiful. In her bedroom, she has a door that opens to a thousand-foot drop for Casanova, her dragon, to pick her up or land into. She also has several other spaces that she usually doesn't live in, which includes a drawing room and library. The twenty-seventh floor down to the seventeenth floor are mentors' dorms. There are one hundred and fifty mentor dorms, so the tower easily accommodates the amount of mentors the erasers have. Each mentor room is around 275 square feet and has a bathroom, kitchenette, water bed and a bed capable of holding a felumbrie. Each room has a chandelier for lighting since there are no windows in Hangman's Point. Students' dorms are on floors seventeen through seven and are identical to mentors' dorms. There is only one student per dorm and they have the same accommodations as the mentors' dorms. They even have less of a trek to the outside of the tower... so long as the "outside of the tower" doesn't involve going up several hundred flights of stairs to the dragonkeep. Elevators are for the weak. On the sixth floor is a training room for dragons. Mages work with felumbries to teach them magic and basic assassin and stealth skills. Oftentimes, the dragons are trained separately from their riders and by a spare mentor or mentor's dragon. The fifth floor is the humanoid training room. Many different scenarios can be made using a fancy generator thing that causes an elaborate illusion to be cast. Students will be immersed in a real-life situation with this on, but if they choose to ignore the simulator, there are plenty of physical things to train with. Guns, knives, and swords are located in the armory and there is a large pool and separate gymnastics area to train in. A pool elsewhere is for the enjoyment of the students. The fourth floor holds five classrooms, a library, and a cafeteria. Generally, none of these things are used. The cafeteria usually doesn't serve food unless it's a break or there is some kind of meeting going on. When they do serve food, it's usually something simple (like muffins) and cooked by mentors for the students. The third floor holds the conference room in the center and several other rooms in a circle around it. The other rooms are generally used for studying and research, occasionally mission briefings. People usually don't hang around on this floor since it's strictly business and no play. The second floor is known as The Arena. Here, there are a few hundred seats all around an arena to watch students fight each other, creatures, mentors, or to show off their athletic skills. Occasionally, public executions are held here, but really the only noteworthy things that happen in The Arena are Constance's swordplay displays against disobedient students and occasional cross-class battles. The first floor is where the party is. Erasers are known to throw the best parties around Evercrest. The ballroom is a grand room that is decorated in marble and has two storeys of its own. There is a grand staircase up onto a walkway that goes around the circumference of the main room and into about twenty smaller rooms. There is music playing there almost every night and a bunch of inebriated people dancing around like lunatics. When a dance is "officially" going on, all the classes are invited to it. In the basement is the swimming pool that is used for relaxation. It's a pretty huge pool and there are a few jacuzzis around it, along with five saunas and a room for doing relaxing things like yoga or something. There are vending machines in the basement and a few rooms to just hang out in. It's really a place for the erasers to chill out. There are fifteen thousand steps from the top of Hangman's Point to the basement. Students are forced to walk up and down these steps every single day, as are mentors and the class head. The stairs are located between the walls of the tower and each floor is marked with a giant ebony door. The entrance to the whole tower is actually inside a tunnel that is inside the mountain. The main door is very elaborate ans has carvings of archangels and smaller carvings of every class head on it. Category:Evercrest